


Finally

by Stuff666



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Soulmates, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuff666/pseuds/Stuff666
Summary: Arthur is finally back, and Merlin couldn’t be happier.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh, i haven’t watched merlin in forever but i keep seeing memes on instagram about it so here we are

It’s dark, so dark. 

And cold. 

He’s scared. 

In pain. 

But. 

Suddenly. 

Warmth fills cold limbs, sunlight heats icy skin. A breath of fresh air fills lungs that haven’t moved in hundreds of years. There’s the feeling of wind on his face, the sound of trees moving. Everything is so alive. 

And so is he. 

So he does the next logical thing. 

He opens his eyes. 

All he sees is blue. 

Blue sky framing the silhouette of someone sitting over him. Blue eyes filling with tears that are wiped away before they can fall. He realizes his head is sitting in someone’s lap. Before he can think of who it might be, the person above him speaks. 

“Finally. You’re finally awake.”

A voice he’d recognize anywhere, in any world, alive or dead. He shifts, and the rest of the face above him comes into focus. Messy brown hair, crooked nose, those blue eyes he’d always know.

”Merlin.” he breathes, a smile forming on his lips.

Merlin laughs through his tears. “Yes, you clotpole, who else would it be?” 

Arthur doesn’t dignify that with a verbal answer. He just sits up and kisses Merlin, his body reacting before his mind can tell him not to. He spent centuries mulling this choice over, so there probably wouldn’t have been any argument from his mind anyway.

And when Merlin kisses him back, the rest of the world doesn’t matter. He can figure it all out later. 


End file.
